The New Girl
by CandyHearts3232
Summary: Sai falls in love with the new girl, Nikita. The problem is he is also in love with Gaara, suddenly Sai can feel pain. Naruto wants Nikita for himself, But Nikita has her own mission to fufill, destroying Orochimaru.


The New Girl

Naruto stuffed his face with ramen and shrugged at Sakura, who gave him disgusting glances. "Naruto must you eat so loudly?" Sai questioned eating his ramen in silence. "Thank you! My gosh, Naruto can you even taste the food? You're eating so fast." Sakura put her empty bowl down after eating slowly.

Naruto laughed, "Sakura I don't eat anymore disgusting than you do." Sakura's green eyes widened and she punched Naruto's arm hard making him choke on his ramen. "Alright you guys settle down." Captain Yamato smirked as Naruto caught his breath. "Are we camping here tonight Captain Yamato?" Sai asked after eating his ramen. "Afraid so," Naruto groaned, "There is someone I would like you three to meet." Yamato grinned and folded his arms behind him and stepped to the side.

Naruto felt his body tense gazing at the beautiful girl standing in front of them. Sai and Sakura gasped at the sight of her as well. Blond hair was wisped about her shoulders in waves like liquid gold. Her violet eyes were lit with excitement and flames from the camp fire, her lips as red as roses and her skin as creamy as milk and honey.

She was so beautiful, "Hello Sakura, Naruto, Sai. My name is Nikita." She smiled sweetly and Sai's body tensed. He felt numb and tingly in places he had never felt before. "Another girl! Oh Meh lady, thank you!" Sakura jumped up and grinned. "Oh Sakura have I heard so many good things about you! Oh my, you're even more beautiful in person!" Nikita grinned back and cupped her hands in front of her. Sai scoffed and rose, then dusted off. Naruto did as well. "It's lovely to meet you Nikita." He said and smiled kissing her hand.

Nikita blushed and smiled, Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at Nikita, "Lovely to have you as part of the team. Sai is no longer at the bottom." Naruto laughed and slapped Sai on the back. Sai didn't flinch and kept on smiling. Nikita studied Sai as he made his way back to his tent. "He's gorgeous!" Nikita said to herself, this was going to be a fun adventure. "So Nikita, what village do you come from?" Sakura asked intently eager to learn more about this new shinobi. "Sakura, everything you need to know about me will come with time." Nikita smiled at Sakura. Sakura herself felt attracted to Nikita. She quickly shook away the thought and stepped toward her tent.

Chapter 2

Sai's dream was hot and descriptive. Nikita's clothes were scattered about around him. He was also naked and sweaty on the bed, breathing heavily Nikita appeared in front of wearing nothing other than a clear satin robe. She strolled toward him seductively, each sway of her body made Sai tense inch by inch. Her breast grazed his cheek as she sat naked against his skin. "Oh Sai, what are you waiting for?" her voice caressed his ears.

Sai woke abruptly and sat up. It was dark and a cold breeze cooled his burning skin. "Sai what is your problem?" Naruto whispered into the darkness to Sai. "Yes Naruto, Sleep." Sai rubbed his own eyes and lied calmly back down and tried to sleep once again. Was he actually falling for this ninja? Could it be true he was made for her and she was made for him? Questioned pecked at his mind. Did Naruto like Nikita the same way? Impossible, wasn't he in love with Sakura? Sai shook the questions from his head and stood. A nice walk through the woods would clear his mind.

"Sai get a hold of you." He stopped and leaned against a tree, he had almost had forgot his own name. Sai was a code name, but he wouldn't let himself remember or think of this topic, he let out a sob and covered his mouth. He wasn't allowed to feel emotions, why did he feel so _strongly_ now? He felt love, sadness, frustration, _fear_. He had never felt this way before, never, ever since Tsukiko had died. "Oh brother, what should I do now?" Sai asked the sky, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Gaara came to his mind suddenly and more tears came. He had fallen for Gaara as he had now for Nikita. Gaara being a man, Sai felt dirty and ashamed. Yet Gaara and Gaara had only met once before. And only a smile was traded, yet he had fallen for Gaara so hard he had searched for him on every stop Captain Yamato had led. The way he felt for Gaara was different. He wanted to just know Gaara, not love him as he wanted with Nikita. He wanted to be in love with Nikita with Gaara as a friend by his side for the rest of his life.

_Listen to Blue Foundation- Eyes on Fire while reading this. Set the mood._

As a shinobi he shouldn't feel this way, especially and emotionless fool as he thought he was. "Sai?" Nikita approached Sai out of darkness and Sai's heart leapt to his throat. "What are you doing up?" Nikita stepped closer. "I could ask the same thing." Sai quickly wiped away his tears. "You're crying." Nikita pointed out and leaned against the tree with Sai. "NO I am not Nikita." Sai arched his eyebrows at Nikita. Nikita frowned and lifted a hand; she grazed Sai's cheek with her index finger and showed Sai the single tear drop on her finger. Sai looked into Nikita's eyes, "What can you do Nikita?" "What do you mean?" she looked intently at him. "Your abilities, they are?" Sai watched Nikita intently. "You'll see." She smiled and started back to camp. Sai wanted to go after her, put his consciousness held him back.

Nikita washed her face in the stream the next morning. Captain Yamato stood above her on a tree branch. "You know after we find Orochimaru and defeat him, you will have to return to the leaf village, leave Naruto and the others, and receive your new mission?" Nikita flinched at the hurtful words, then looked up at him and nodded. "Understood, but at the moment, you're my captain." Nikita stood and headed back to the camp. "Nikita!" Sakura whispered and pulled Nikita behind a tree as the others packed. "You like Sai." She pointed out and crossed her arms across her chest. Nikita stepped back shocked, "Oh of course not! SO not my type," She lied and smirked at Sakura's grin. "You do?" "Nikita you'd have to kill me to even kiss that jerk." Sakura scoffed. Nikita laughed and started back to camp, Sakura sighed and slumped her shoulders and followed Nikita. The adventure had just begun.

**Chapter 3**


End file.
